At Peace
by Tilting Soliloquy
Summary: AU. Four guilty men, one womans chance for retribution Naley, Brucas, Jeyton and Belix


_Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything, this story is inspired by **Penny Jordan's 'Power Play'** It has a similar plot but with our favourite characters.

**At Peace**

_Chapter one_

Haley James stared blankly at the big-glassed building infront of her, gathering her channel bag and files from the passenger seat she waited for the valet boy to open the car door for her.

Placing her stiletto clad feet on the sidewalk she got out of the car. She paused briefly at the doorman who seemed to be staring at her. She didn't recognise him since she started he must have been the new man that was hired. Releasing a slow sigh she graciously started to walk to the front door, her spiked shoes clicked with each step. The door man still had his eyes on her, she was wearing a black dress with a huge belt at her waist creating the illusion of an hour glass, it had a "V" neck which showed just the right amount of flesh to distract people she was negotiating with. It gave her the upper hand, either way, what she wanted she got. No one could deny that she was a woman who gave out the aura of power as well as sexuality and men felt challenged by her.

She entered the building and made her way to the elevator. Everyone in the building stopped and stared as she walked, Haley James owned the place she was the boss of everyone in there. She knew every part of the place even to the colour of the nails used to hang the pictures with. She was the person who designed everything, every little detail was chosen by her. She worked hard to get where she is now. People would say she looked too young to own a multi million empire. She had thick burgundy hair, which was never out of place, creamy skin that was soft and silky, she looked like she was still at college but no one dared to cross her.

Watching as the elevator door open she watched as everyone filed out, she stepped inside and again watched as the doors moved to close. This time she closed her eyes and waited to reach her floor. Everyone knew not get on the lift with her, not because she told them to but because they were scared of her, she seemed to frighten the staff she hired, a small smile graced her face at the thought of everyone scared of a five foot four women. Hearing the doors open she opened her eyes again and stepped out. Walking toward her office her receptionist gave a nervous smile and stood up and followed her inside. Haley had very high standard of how her staff behaved and what kind of manner they had, she had to also have high standards for herself aswell since she started the business up from nothing.

Placing her bag and files on to the glass table she walked toward the window and stared outside. Her receptionist Gigi started to talk about the day's event. She had mousy brown hair, and was also quite short like her and she wore glasses. If people were to look at her they would think that she was a shy vulnerable girl, however Haley knew otherwise as they say '_looks can be deceiving'_. Gigi had fire in her as Haley had witnessed before when a client tried to get into her office without an appointment. She remembered that day clearly Mr Bradley stormed out of the elevator and walked up to Gigi demanding to see me. She however said that he needed an appointment like everyone else and he wouldn't leave. So too cut a long story short whenshe heard all the shouting outside,She opened the door and found Mr Bradley on the floor with Gigi holding his arms behind his back. From that day onHaley held some respect towards her nonethelessshe wouldn't let her know that.

"…Miss James you also have a one o'clock video conference with Mr Quinn and his client."

" Thank you Gigi, could you please call Bernard and tell him that our meeting on Friday would have to be rescheduled till Tuesday. That will be all Gigi"

"Yes Miss. I will have your coffee for you soon."

Gigi made her way out of the office to start on her coffee.

After Gigi placed the tray containing the coffee pot and cups she left the room. Haley fingered the charms on he bracelet before taking it off and holding out the key charm. She inserted the key into the bottom draw of her cabinet and took out the four manila envelopes inside. She closed the draw again and sat down at her desk staring at them. Tapping her manicured nail on them before the phone interrupted her. 

"Miss James your ten o'clock appointment is here."

"Send him in please."

She got up and placed the four manila envelopes back into the bottom draw before locking it again and slipping the bracelet on.

"Damn what an ass!" 

Haley slowly turned around and gave a hard stare at her client. His name was Timothy Smith; he had a great talent in soccer. He however had a massive ego that Haley didn't like.

"Take a seat Tim."

"Anything for you."

"Okay lets get this straight BOY, I am your boss, I am the one that is making you big, so you better damn well respect that got it." Haley said in a low cold voice. Tim visibly gulped and sat further in the chair.

"Since we have that sorted, lets get down to business. As you know tonight is your big coming out party there will be lots of press there and very important people who will want you to endorse their products so you better damn well be on your best behaviour." Tim just sat silently in the chair listening to Haley.

It was twelve o'clock and Gigi watched Haley leave her office not before stopping by her desk.

"Gigi I will be at Julio's, If anyone is looking for me tell them I am busy and to leave a message." 

"Yes Mam."

Gigi watched as Haley walked to the elevator and got in. 

Gigi had been working for Haley for five years now and never has she seen a woman with such power in her life. She noticed that her expensive perfume still hung in the air and that there were no creases on her dress. She didn't know much about her boss. Actually no one knew anything about her boss, not her background or anything to do with her past. All they knew was what they saw and that was a strong willed women on a mission to be the very best at what she did.

Haley arrived back to her office in time for her video conference with Mr Quinn. It was now five o'clock she took off her bracelet and took the four manila envelopes out of the draw and placed them in her bag. Making sure everything in her office was in order she closed the door behind her.

"Good bye Miss James, I hope the event tonight is successful." Gigi said politely finishing off her errands.

"Of course the event will be successful, have a nice night Gigi." Haley said with a curt nod.

Once she left the building she climbed into her car and drove off. Passing a post box she parked her car and came out, taking the four envelopes with her. Standing in front of the post box she stared at the four envelopes in her hand. This was it; everything she had worked for was about to come into play. Four envelopes for four men who took took something that she deeply cherished. Four men will pay for what they did.

Slowly making her way back to her car, she sat silently staring of in to space until someone tapped her window. Rolling down the window she was met with a police officer.

"Mam is everything okay?"

"Yes officer, I was just about to leave, sorry."

"Its quiet alright Mam, have a nice evening." He gave her a curt nod and made his way back to another officer.

Haley sighed, she had been doing that a lot lately. Putting the car in gear she speed off home to get ready for Timothy's debut. Haley entered a big apartment on top of a hill; this was her haven. It had a great view of the town, secluded from other building and people. She parked her car in front of the apartment and got out. Upon entering she made her way towards the bar and poured herself a neat whiskey. Enjoying the burning feeling down her throat she looked around her home. It was modern, very modern, no homey feeling what so ever. It had a big leather couch in front of a giant T.V; there were no pictures of family or friends. Basically it was very plain. It was practical. 

Placing the glass down she made her way upstairs; walking in to her large bathroom she turned on the faucet and let the tub fill with hot water adding some oils and bath beads. Walking in to her room she noticed that the maid had laid out her outfit on the bed like she asked that morning. Taking her cloths off she wondered in to the bathroom and stared at her reflection, noticing the scar on her thigh bought her back to the past; turning quickly she headed for the tub and entered. She let the hot water engulf her body, trying to ease the tensions brought by the day.

She had finished getting ready twenty minutes ago and was now carefully applying her make up making sure that it was perfect. Making sure she looked her best she made her way downstairs and grabbed her coat and headed to the car. The journey to the venue was quiet as usual Haley began to recall all the information she needed on her clients that were to be at the event. Upon arriving the valet open the door for her and she made her way in. One of the staff noticed who she was who didn't was the question and quickly escorted her to the suite where the private arty was being held.

Upon entering the suite she was greeted by one of many acquaintances.

"Where have you been, your 30 minutes late Haley! I have a new client you should meet, he is just perfect for the company." Ben Sheppard one annoying arrogant man, who believed he was God's gift to the talent industry. Haley ignored him and gracefully walked to the bar and ordered herself a drink. 

"Are you listening to me!" Ben said grabbing her arm, getting frustrated with her attitude.

Taking a swig at her whiskey she turned slowly to Ben, eyes burning with fury. Her once chocolate orbs flashed red with anger.

"BEN dear if you don't stop pestering me NOW I will be forced to end our current agreements, which I do believe you need right now, what with all the news of your financial difficulties lately." Haley said in a low menacing voice Ben quickly dropped her arm.

"Also I should get that nose of your checked out you never know with all that coke you have been snorting, it might suddenly fall off." Haley finished off her drink with a smirk while Ben stood there speechless. 

Finally getting the idea he quickly walked away hoping no one heard a thing. Haley made her way over to Tim to see if he was behaving.

"Timothy dear how is everything?" Haley said with a big fake grin plastered on her face. In her line of work it was a necessity to know how to work the people. 

"Im fine thanks Haley, everything is going well." Tim said giving her a hug, remembering their conversation earlier on.

"So gentlemen has Timothy told you about how he led his team to the championships?"

A few of the men looked on with a smile, they knew he was hot property right now and they wanted him.

"Okay gentlemen I will leave you to it." Haley said making her way to another of her clients.

Fergie Antony, not so new to the business like Tim. He was a swimmer. Going into the Olympics. He was surrounded by a group of pretty women. One of the women saw her and pouted at her presence. Haley ignored her. Fergie was wearing an Armani suit Jacket with baggy Ralph Lauren jeans and a pair of size 15 sneakers; that's what made him a damn good swimmer. Haley shook her head at the jeans. When she lifted her eyes she found his green eyes shining at her with lust.

"If you want to see if the saying is true then Im more than happy to show you." Fergie said while wiggling his eyebrows. His groupie burst into giggles, Haley gave him a smirk and walked slowly towards him. 

"I already have and lets just say in your case, the saying doesn't apply, but I was just checking if you were wearing our sponsors shoes." Haley replied to him coolly. Fergie blushed a red hue while the group of girls around him tried to keep their laughter in. Haley patted him on the chest and reached for his face bringing it down so they were eye level. Her manicured nails dug into his olive skin.

"I do not like to be mocked at dear, now be good and play with your whores." She let go of his face and gave him a glare and walked away to mingle with the crowd.

Somewhere in a Post office, the four envelopes were being sorted. It had begun. The game was set and now it was time for the opponents move.

Well there you go, the first chapter. Please review tell me what you thought. As for my other story '_What if' _i will be posting the final chapter by the end of the week.

S


End file.
